Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical keyboard switch assembly and in particular to a pushbutton keyboard whose top panel and included hinged pushbuttons are formed as a unitary molded structure, wherein the manual depression of any of said pushbuttons moves a cantilevered moveable terminal element into contact with a cooperating cantilevered fixed terminal element, thus effecting an electrical impulse corresponding to the character selected.